PERVERTIDOOO!
by USDALEY
Summary: El titulo no miente, Sasuke-kun era un pervertido y de los peores… bueno... ¡¡PERO QUE MIER- LE PASA AL INTENTAR COG- A UNA CHICA 10 AÑOS MENOR QUE EL! Sakura…atente a las consecuencias de ser perfecta.--OCC--...:
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es de mi pertenencia y cualqiera que lo tome lo considerare como un plagio.  
El dia de hoy recibi una queja por m fic.. sobre todo el OCC no mencionado... aun asi con todo respeto pienso que es un fic creado por mi y con mis propias ideas.**

**No tengo en mente hacer este fic como lo quieran ver los demas.. con todo respeto a la chica que me mando el comentario.  
las faltas de ortografia... bueno estaba haciendo todo en word y justamente cuando lo queria subir a esta pagina me encontraba poniendo los debidos acentos... lamentablemente no lo habia guardado y habia subido el capitulo que por error aun no habia corregido.**

**Creo que los comentarios que pongo en mi historia no creo que afecte tanto... ya que me estoy dando mis aclaraciones y lea quien lo lea la verdad que no me molesta para nada... lo que importa en todo es el fic. **

**como habia dicho antes el personaje de Sasuke, sus gustos y su comportamiento seran elegidos por mi en mi fic... no me parece mal no escribir el debido personaje... pero siendo una historia de mi propiedad deberian respetarlo. **

**Lo siento pero no habia leido las reglas y no sabia de eso de OCC... ahora que lo se pss ya sabbran el contenido de este fic que para mi no me parece nada fuera de lo comun... es una idea mia y da el hecho de los demas de respetar mis ideas ... **

**Buneo... ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... todo esto es obra de Kishimoto Masashi.. **

**Les pido disculpas por lo anticipos y que sigan la lectura**.

**PervertidoI**

Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, digno de un completo Uchiha como lo mencionaba toda la radio y los cartelones sobre el.

Era una persona con buen dinero que se la pasaba echado en su habitación rascándose la panza en lugar de ir a la universidad.

Pero para muchos admirantes, Sasuke era perfecto, eso que ni hablar.

No tenía aquellos defectos en los que _aquellas mujeres_ se fijarían nunca jamás.

Era rebelde al igual que su negra cabellera, y tenia una vida con dicha fortuna viviendo a su entorno.

Aun así. Sasuke-kun era una muy mala persona en "aquel" sentido.

Era rico, y caprichoso eso ya lo saben todos.

Pero además de eso…el era…

Bueno, Sasuke-kun era…

.

.

.

-Pervertido- y otra cachetada directo a su mejilla.

Así es… Sasuke-kun digno de todo, no paraba de lanzar piropos a cualquier mujer que le pasaba por enfrente. En especial a aquellas que pasando por su costado contorneaban las caderas con su sensual caminar.

Esas eran demasiado fáciles.

Le gustaban más las mujeres que tenían su dichoso orgullo. Para Sasuke las muchachitas que lo negaban eran difíciles de tentar. Pero sus movimientos en la cama eran algo imaginable.

Y todas esas mujeres que aparentaban su orgullo… a todas ellas alguna vez las dejo ridiculizadas y con su orgullo destrozado.

Era el precio que tenían que pagar.

-Niño pervertido -esta vez con una bolsa le habían golpeado.

Y el pagaba el precio también.

.

.

A menudo salía a antros muy populares… ahí se encontraba a las mujeres mas bellas y ricas de la ciudad.

Y en otras ocasiones se pasaba un rato por feúchos bares.

Tal vez ahí no eran tan bonitas ni sofisticadas como las otras… pero con buenos senos, buenas nalgas y buenas en la cama, a Uchiha Sasuke le importaba una mierda todo eso.

No había oportunidad alguna en la que Sasuke no hubiera salido de su casa por las noches para pasar buenos ratos con las chicas del bar.

Ni tampoco que echara uno que otro piropo a una buenísima mujer.

-Estupido mocoso pervertido-ni con una patada en su parte baja podrían hacerle parar las alocadas hormonas.

.

.

.

Bueno… aun son las 8:55 de la noche, tiene tiempo para encontrarse a alguien antes de irse a algún bar.

Solo le quedaban…5 minutos.

.  
.

-Ehh la güera de abundantes pechos- volvió a gritar sin importarle que la gente le viera.

-Perver… ¡¡Oh Sasuke-kun!!-la mujer tenia aun aire de "Si eres Sasuke-kun me dejo coger" o mejor dicho "Soy una zorra de nombre Ino" (N/A lo siento a las fans de Ino-chan)

-Te crecieron los pechos Ino-afirmó Sasuke-…hmn ¿siguen naturales no?-

Un pervertido con buen sentido del humor siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a aquellas mujeres nerviosas y mentirosas.

-Que bromista eres Sasuke-kun-y ella era una mujer nerviosa y mentirosa con falsos pechos aplastados dentro su piel.

Operada o no, Sasuke no debía desaprovechar la situación. Tenía a Ino ya en sus manos y pronto la tendría desnuda en su habitación.

Y a paso lento pero seguro los dos llegaron a la sexual habitación, donde las mañas de oji-negro pervertido se cobraban.

Había sido una noche muy tentadora y apetitosa la de ayer. Probablemente el pelinegro estaría borracho en su habitación faltando a clases como siempre… descuidando la escuela como casi todos los días.

.

.

.

Un sonoro ronquido retumbó bajo las colchas…

Si, era Sasuke.

No estaba borracho como la noche anterior… pero sufría de la pesadez de estar bien crudo.

El pelinegro había planeado no creíblemente un día de escuela en la mañana. Pero ya eran las 7 de la noche, y el sigue en calzones y en la crudez también.

Increíblemente…

Así eran los días de Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bueno la vida sigue y más cuando millares de chicas pasan por la banqueta de su casa.

.

.

.

No tardó ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaba bien arreglado y preparado para conquistar.

Su negro cabello estaba mojado después de una buena ducha. Tenía puesto un pantalón casual que le quedaba sensualmente apretado de ambos lados.

Por enfrente… y por detrás.

Y esto chicas… esto no era obra de cine.

Se veía sumamente bien con aquella polera negra apretada, dejando lucir sus músculos que las camisas holgadas no mostraban.

Había salido ya de la casa y no hacia nada mas que verle las piernas a cuyas chicas pasaban elegantes frente de el. Le agradaba de sobre manera alguna que las mujeres usaran vestidos cortos, faldas o shorts.

Definitivamente no era algo vulgar.

Simplemente les hacia verse muy bien.

Tal vez demasiado…

Tragó grueso al ver unas blancas, firmes y contorneadas piernas blancas justo con sus iluminados y profundos ojos negros pasar frente a él.

Se dejó a si mismo delirar por lo bien que se le veía aquel vestido vino bombacho que cruelmente le estaba haciendo perder el aire.

Joder…

Si hubiera sabido que hubiera encontrado algo así…

Simplemente no se la hubiera creído.

Como todos saben Sasuke no perdió tiempo y comenzó a husmear los grandes y firmes senos de la mujer.

El sabía que no eran tan grandes como los de Ino… pero estos al menos no eran falsos.

Obviamente Sasuke atacaría con muchos de sus mejores piropos.

Y valla que va a atacar.

-Cielos, nunca había visto a semejante mujer como tú.-

Bueno por ahora ella solo sonreía.

Era de mencionar que tenía una cara digna de una diosa.

Tenía un extraño pero exótico cabello color rosa, y unos grandes e intensos ojos color jade que en aquella noche y con aquel vestido la hacían verse peligrosamente sensual.

-Eres verdaderamente preciosa mujer-

Los coloreteados pómulos de ella se volvieron mas rojos de la pena.

Bien… si seguía así todo marcharía bien.

Sasuke no cometía ninguna estupidez.

-Y lo que me ha impactado mujer... son esos grandes y apetitosos senos… además de tu grandísimo y lindo trasero… ¡Eres la mujer mas buena jamás vista!-gritó emocionado.

Joder Sasuke lo has hecho otra vez.

.

.

.

-Aléjate de mi cochino pervertido-una cachetada, una patada y otros tres golpes lo habían dejado choqueado de la rosada mujer.

- Mierda ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

Por Kami solo comprendan al idiota de hombre que es.

-Personas como tu de majaderas y cochinas son mi problemas… si te vuelvo a ver te juro que te demando basura-

La chica emprendió su camino a cierto lugar muy furiosa y a punto de romper los tacos por la fuerza en que lo hacia

-¿Y cual es tu nombre hermosura?-

Era un estupido… pero a la vez no.

Esa chica si que era hermosa.

Valía la pena arriesgarse.

-A la mierda-gritó ya a media calle.

-Lindo nombre-suspiró Sasuke.

Bueno… al menos tenía carácter.

Y estaba buena la condenada.

**U****ch****ih****a.****G****en**

**Pervertido I**

¿Sasuke tenia acaso razones de estar feliz?

El muchacho no había dejado de sonreír después de ese_ lindo_ encuentro.

Había conseguido los datos personales de la hermosa mujer con la ayuda de su cochino dinero.

_Gracias Naruto._-imploró.

La mujer tenía el nombre de Haruno Sakura.

Medía 1 metro 60 de altura.

Pesaba 45 .5 Kilogramos.

Tenía un carácter dulcemente fuerte.

Era espontánea y popular.

Además tenía una belleza física de todo una diosisima mujer.

Y…

¡¿Pero que mierda?!

¡¿La esplendida mujer solo tenía 15 años y tenia un cuerpo a morir?!

_-Personas como tu de majaderas y cochinas son mi problemas… si te vuelvo a ver te juro que te demando basura-_

Amenazas de niña.

.

.

.

Ella solo tenia 15 años… y el hombre mas pervertido tenía 25.

10 años menor que el… por favor eso no le impediría tratar de cog*rsela.

La niña poseía el cuerpo mas bueno que jamás en su vida había visto.

Y no descansaría hasta llenarla de él.

Ténganlo por hecho.

Después de todo…el es un Uchiha pervertido.

**URGENTE**:**Oh cuanta penaa!!  
Cuando me di cuenta de las super faltas de ortigrafia del fic supe que tenia que corregirloo de nuevo…  
espero y no se moleste… gracias a las firmas que la verdad me estan dando demasiadas ganas deseguir editando ^^  
espero me comprendan y uno olviden un review**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOOOOOOOh gracias amigas por sus 16 firmas!!! Me hacen tan feliz T^T Firmen este capitulooo**

**Si no hay reviewz no hay fic!!!!**

**Disculpen… este capitulo no sera tan pervertido pero si leanlo y dejen reviews…**

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen blabla…**

**Pervertido**

**Capitulo II**

**Ella es una pervertida.**

Tan caluroso, tan humeante y tan espléndidamente infernal, era la mañana de aquel día.

Todos los de aquel edificio se habían levantado temprano, unos al punto de ir al trabajo y otros con la espátula se quedaron haciendo los hotcakes de desayuno.

Todos ajetreados y exhaustos por un día que apenas empezaba, se apresuraban a salir del gran edificio para dirigirse a sus coches y así poder partir.

Ella, era una de esas personas que subían a sus autos, y estaba adormilada y sin ganas en el rostro de querer salir.

Su limpio rostro era belleza pura y radiante, y su cuerpo, simplemente demasiada lujuria para una mujer como ella. O mejor dicho una nena como ella…

Si, si era aquella mujer_(nena)._

Era Sakura, la misma chica que le había gritado de majaderías a Sasuke una noche anterior, sin importarle una mier…lo que el pensara de ella.

Se apresuraba a entrar a su auto, dejando de lado su pelo rosado que estaba esparcido por su cara. Miró incomoda hacia los costados. Se sentía sigilosamente observada. Su vista llegó a parar en una de sus manos que curiosamente rodeaba _algo._

Algo de una textura muy gruesa y alargada.

Le dio un suspiro al aire mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba concentrarse en prender su automóvil.

Pero le fue imposible…

De nuevo voltió a ver a su pequeño _juguete._

Lo que tenía en sus manos, no era más que un rosado consolador.

Y por increíble que pareciera…**no** lo había usado.

Sus estomago sintió un picor horrible a la vez que sus mejillas se hinchaban de lo rojo.

Y fue… que durante la noche de ayer, se había sentido irresistiblemente excitada, no dudó nada en comprarlo, pero si dudo al querer usarlo.

Estupido ¿no?

Volvió a sentir ese picor justo debajo de su vientre, sintió la humedad de sus bragas y como pudo emprendió camino hacia su destino.

Aun seguía hipnotizada por esos _ojos color carbón_

-Joder-

Ya comenzaba a sentir los horrendos sintomas de sus encantos.

* * *

**U**ch**ih**a.**g**en

**Pervertido II**

* * *

Por otro lado a tan solo 20 metros de ahí se encontraba Sasuke, quien había estado observando a la chica. Desde que salio por la puerta, hasta que entro al auto, no le había quitado su penetrante mirada de enzima.

Por todos los cielos, aun no se arrepentía de decir que era la chica más hermosa de todas.

_Boluda._

Y francamente, era verdad. No había quien se le comparara.

Despejo sus lentes oscuros de sus ojos, y se acerco al edificio de _**su**_ mujer.

El iluso jugaba cierto morocho papel de espía, un espía que realmente era un fracaso.

Sacó mas de mil suspiros de mujer al entrar por la puerta, mientras se inmutaba a reía picaron entregándoles tarjetas con su numero telefónico, el les echaba un vistazo. Ellas sonreían zorramente.

.

.

.

-Disculpe-llamó en recepción, pero no hubo respuesta.-Ejem… disculpe- la campanilla que tocaba era ruidosa, realmente quería que le atendieran.

Sasuke llegaba a ser muy desesperado.

-¿Si, diga?-valla, tenia que ser una arrugada anciana-¿Qué se lo ofrece?-preguntó muy seductora la aguada vieja, que por mas de mil canas que tuviera aun seguía de abuela pervertida.

-Bu-busco un número-el no pudo evitar sentir horrores acompañados de fuertes escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.-De habitación-

-¿A nombre de…?-

-Haruno Sakura-

-Déjeme ver- la abuela pasaba la vista al monitor buscando la habitación.

-Hmn-aun sentía el mareo intenso del asco.

Pasaron un par de minutos… tal vez menos…

El comenzaba a aburrirse, pero logro entretenerse después de todo.

Mientras que la abuela buscaba, Sasuke vagaba levemente la vista al lugar, encontrándose con manjares traseros e increíbles pechos. Ellas no podían negarle una zorra sonrisa a su captor. Más de una se levantaban la falda y desabrochaban sus blusas para darle mayor vista al afortunado Sasuke.

Una incluso llego a abrirse un poco de piernas por debajo del escritorio. La mujer no poseía calzón.

A Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos.

Iba a caer en la tentación cuando alguien le interrumpió.

-Jovencito-mal momento abuela.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mal ganado. Le habían quitado una bella y húmeda vista.

-El numero de habitación es 835-la sonrisa de Sasuke se profundizo-Es el piso 10-sus arrugas y huesudas manos buscaron entre sus bolsillos y sacó una tarjeta entregándosela a Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias- y se fue sin darle oportunidad a la abuela de intentar coquetearle, ademas de dejar en vergüenza a las mujeres del lugar.

.

.

.

(**S**eguimos **c**on **S**asuke)

Ya hace poco que había bajado del elevador, ahora se encontraba en el décimo piso, un lugar no tan lujoso para ella.

Para le que seria su mujer.

No tardo en encontrar la puerta, incrusto la tarjeta y simplemente entro. Sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un peculiar aroma a cerezos. Instantáneamente suspiro recordando su denotativo cabello.

Se paseo por la salita de estar con hermosos encajes neutros, no le dio tregua a la cocina mal decorada ni tampoco a la suciedad del barato lugar.

Recorrió el departamento alrededor de unos jarochos 5 minutos, al final de todo se encontró con su habitación.

Agradable y placida.

Además era un lugar sumamente femenino sin pasarse de la ralla a ser infantil.

Su habitación, elegantemente con sus dos burós a los costados, el rosado e infantil peinador se hallaba por la ventana y la grañidísima y lucida cama estaba justo en el centro.

_-Sa-Sasuke-kun-_

_Vagamente__ se excitó_

Y es que no pudo no imaginarse a Sakura entre sus labios, acompañándola, y penetrarla profundo hasta hacerle llorar de excitación.

Pervertido.

Se acercó a un buró y abrió un cajón, la vista que se plasmaba no era más que de admiración.

Brasieres, brasieres y, mas brasieres de todo color, estampado y textura también y sobre todo de ese buen tamaño que le cubría los enormes senos a la pelirrosa mujer. Se froto uno color vino por la cara mientras rozaba levemente su mano por su entrepierna.

¡¡Pervertido Sasuke-kun!!

Se metió un brasier por los bolsillos mientras abría el otro cajón. Esta vez dejo sonar un gemido mientras sus mejillas se coloraban.

Mínimo, eran 30 bragas, boxercitos afeminados y preciosas tangas también. No recordaba ponerse así de nervioso al ver una de esas, y es que siempre terminaban en el suelo de su habitación.

Uchiha no duro ni lo esperado.

La presión surgió al instante, y un segundo gemido se oyó en la habitación. Froto la braguita con su boca y pecho realmente desesperado, mientras su traviesa mano esta vez masajeaba y apretaba el bulto sobresaliente de su pantalón.

-Humm- pero negó a venirse en la casa se Sakura, y se quedo con aquellas ganas de seguir con el vaivén que su mano le daba.

Tal vez continuaría en la casa.

De nueva cuenta puso la braguita en su otro bolsillo, mientras se daba vuelta a chonear su peinador.

Al verlo se quedo perplejo, dejo sus ojos negros entreabiertos y exclamo un gemido de aflicción.

¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Sostuvo entre sus manos la caja vacía de lo que parecía ser un consolador, lo miro con el seño medio fruncido. Le molesto y mucho, el hecho de que Sakura se estuviera metiendo algo plástico en su interior, no aprovechando las sensaciones que el miembro real de Sasuke le pudo haber dado.

Ella había preferido un inmundo consolador, que un pene real.

Golpe bajo Sasuke.

-Cría pervertida-entrecerró los ojos abandonando la habitación y consigo el orgullo.

-estas me las pagas mocosa-dijo tomando el camino en su auto rumbo a casa-aunque te tenga que penetrar hasta hacerte chillar… pero me las vas a pagar.

Sakura, tan solo 15 años y enviciada por un consolador.

Joder, la nena era una pervertida.

Y noo había duda alguna…

.

.

.

Eran tal para cual.

**Nenas... lo volvi a poner por algunos errores!!!... me hacen la escitora mas fecil osea casi 10 reviwes e historia favorita en una hora woooo sigan asiii!!!**

**Hola… en este capitulo para que entiendas Sakura no uso el consolador, pero Sasuke piensa que lo ha hecho. Jojojo le dara su merecido?**

**Proximo capitulo veanlo jhajajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis lectoras, gracias por todos los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 me hacen tan feliz!! Wooow ya 34 reviews en dos capitulos, es mi humilde record.**

**Oh les advierto que aun no tengo un lemon, pero si les advierto de uda perversión. Aquí veran un capitulo SasuSaku, recuerde, esto apenas empieza^^**

**Ni naruto ni los personajes son mios, todo es obra de Masashi, la historia si es mia y si alguien me plagia no duden en decirme por favor.**

**Pervertido**

**CapituloII**

**Ya se quien eres**

Un caos.

Así se encontraba su alcoba.

Y fúrica.

Así se encontraba ella.

¿Y por qué?

Pues porque desde que había entrado a su departamento, y porque desde el comienzo de su recibidor, sintió un aire extraño y muy diferente. Era como si otra persona hubiera estado en su lugar.

Entró a su habitación, y valla.

Solamente se encontró con un cuarto removido y abierto de los cajones, además de no encontrar la maldita caja del estupido consolador en el peinador.

¿Otra razón mas por estar enojada?...

Pues porque no cojones encontraba ni su brasier de encajes color vino, ni su sutil tanga.

Valla… ahora habían ladrones de ropa interior.

Hasta donde llegó el vandalismo. Pensó.

Sakura gruñó fuerte mientras salía escandalosamente del elevador con sus mejillas a enrojecer.

-¡¡Sra. Abuela Nana!!-le reprochó Sakura a la misma arrugada anciana que había atendido a Sasuke horas antes. (Sin que Sakura lo supiera, claro esta)

-Soy una Srita. … mal criada- Sakura rodó los ojos desesperada. La abuela arrugó sus parpados imitándola.- ¿Que se te ofrece?-le dijo rudamente la abuela.

-Pues vera,- su manera de decir las cosas era de forma caprichosa. –Fíjese que… entré a mi cuarto y todo estaba fatal. No encuentro ni mi brasier favorito y ni mi tanga tampoco. ¡¡Y eso que las compré ayer!!-la pelirrosa era demasiado panchosa con las cosas. -Y por si fuera poco...¡¡NO ENCUENTRO LA CAJA DE MI CONSO…!!- joder Sakura.

Oh demonios, era aún mas estupida que Sasuke en verdad.

Las personas de alrededor no tardaron en observarla intrigados. Y es que Sakura no pudo no haberlo gritado.

-¿Tu conso… qué?- rió amenazante la vieja.

La pobre Sakura no podía no estar más nerviosa por todas las curiosas miradas.

Joder ¡Ya dejen de observar!

-Mi conso… conso…-piensa Sakura.

_¿Consonante? no, ¿consomé? no, ¿consomotris?…¡¡Eso ni siquiera existe Sakura!! _

La chica pensaba en palabras relacionadas, hasta que una por fin llegó-¡¡Mi consola!!-gritó emocionada, librándose de todas las odiosas miradas.

-Buena excusa niña -dijo la vieja sin creerse el cuento.

-Gracias, pero ese no es el caso. Dígame abuela, ¿Quién cojones estuvo en mi habitación?-la vieja sólo rascó su barbilla por unos momentos hasta que una sonrisa torpe se le torció.

-Creo que fue aquel joven- suspiró la abuela como si de una enamorada se tratara.

-¿Joven?-preguntó.

-Si, si, si. Aquél muchacho. Era perfectamente divino linda, y la vino a buscar a usted-sonaba como una de esas viejas verduleras en el mercado.

-¿A mi?-estaba asombrada, por el momento no tenia ninguna relación con algún hombre. ¿Por que alguno vendría a buscarla?

-¡Si a usted niña!, y déjeme decirle que es usted muy afortunada, porque tenia un trasero que ni que le cuento.-Sakura la miró feo y con mucha asquerosidad…

¿Qué habían hecho con la abuela nana?

De ponto se sintió intimidada por todas los vitazos femeninos, que por cierto la destrozaban con sus penetrantes miradas. Sakura no se dignó a voltear y prefirió salir el lugar dejando a las zorras más rabiosas aún.

* * *

**U****chiha.gen**

**Pervertido III**

* * *

La pelirrosa se dirigía a su _humilde_ limosina, contorneando las caderas con su sensual caminar.

-Quiero ir a casa de mi padre, joven Chozua- dijo Sakura acomodando su trasero en los asientos de atrás.

-Como ordene linda- ¿Desde cuándo su chofer le llamaba linda?

Mientras la verdosa mirada se distraía en el paisaje una felina y curva sonrisa se formó en su _chofer._ Sus ojos _negros _se asomaron por el retrovisor únicamente para ver a la mujer.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día linda?- Sakura se sorprendió, y es que no recordaba tener tanta formalidad con él.

-¡¡Espantoso Chozua!! Ni te imaginas que pasé hoy-

-Cuéntalo entonces-otra surca sonrisa se formó en él. Como la de un niño haciendo travesuras.

-Bien-ella prefirió omitir la voz ronca de su chofer Chozua, no recordaba que la tuviera así dos días antes.-Prefiero no decirte nada, pero dime ¿A caso estas enfermo? Tu voz ah cambiado-

Ingenua, sin duda era ingenia. Y es que ella no se daba cuenta porque aún no lo volteaba a ver.

Su chofer soltó una sonora carcajada mientras sus ojos divertidos volvían al retrovisor. Su mirada esta vez se pasó por la rosada tela de sus redondos pechos.

El se relamió los labios con lujuria y excitación. Pero ella... no lo notó.

-¿Chozua?-estaba dudosa-¿Iremos a casa de mi padre? Ciertamente no recuerdo este camino.-era tonta, pero no idiota.

-No te preocupes pequeña, solo iré por mi almuerzo-

-Si tú dices- se pasó las manos por la cara, estaba demasiada exhausta-Pero tú ya sabes que puedes comer en mi casa- sonrió infantilmente, el le respondió la sonrisa de una manera más divertida.

-Así déjalo, gracias-

De pronto dieron una curva forzada, dirigiéndose a una de las más lujosas colonias. A una donde Sakura ya había estado hace apenas ayer.

-¿Vives aquí?... Es un lindo lugar-le dijo sin darle oportunidad de contestar.-No te ofendas, pero no te pagamos tanto como para vivir por acá-

El volvió a reír, esta vez de satisfactoria. Ella no tenía salida ahora.

-Como puedes decir eso si ni siquiera sabes de mi sueldo-ella ya no dijo nada.

-Pero eso no importa ahora, pequeña- dijo frenando el coche de manera brusca frente a una gran casa, el no dudó en bajarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la sorprendida nena.

Esperen un momento…

¿Chozua no tenia el pelo marrón? ¿Por qué demonios tenía el pelo oscuro?

-¿Q-que haces?- el no le dió tiempo de reaccionar y la tomó forzada de los brazos, sacándole rudamente del carro y propinándole una nalgada y apretándola -¿Ch-chozua?- se sonrojó de sobre manera, aun seguía siendo muy ingenua, y es que aún no lograba ver bien al que era su captor.

-No soy Chozua, Sakura-le dijo cubriéndole los ojos y adentrando a la chica en su mansión, ella no evito el intenso forsajeo y hasta llegó gritarle de cosas majaderas, advirtiendo decirle a su papá que lo iba a demandar.

El hizo burla al comentario.

La volvió a tomar desprevenida acariciando desesperado la suave piel de los muslos de la mujer. Ella se asustó al sentirle su excitación.

-¿Si no eres Chozua... entonces qu-quien eres?- preguntó ella casi llorando, la tonta pensaba que la tenían secuestrada.

Y es que no poder ver nada, no saber con quien estaba ni mucho menos quien la tocaba, no era una situación diría yo muy agradable.

-Soy el hombre que se encargara de quitarte la virginidad-Sakura tragó fuerte mientras sus ojos que seguían tapados, se hinchaban aún más.-Sakura- el hombre le resopló en la oreja, haciéndole vibrar su delicada piel de placer-Soy el mismo hombre a quien le gritaste ayer, en este mismo barrio... ¿Lo recuerdas preciosa?

_Como no recordarlo..._

Los ojos de Sakura fueron libres por fin, el chico la había soltado esperando una reacción.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el.

Sakura se giró lentamente, y cuando al fin lo vio. Por Dios casi moría del infarto.

-E-e-eres el chico de ayer-ella recordó sus ojos y su torcida sonrisa también. Así como también recordó el hecho de el **porque** compró aquel consolador.

-T-t-tú-titubeó.

-Puedes llamarme Sasuke si quieres, nena-...-Y te daré una lección,-…-Por meterte el consolador.-

-Oh no-si que estaba en problemas.

-Oh si- y en demasiados diria yo.

¡Ay que correr!

**Y aquí termina!!! Mil gracias por sus comentarios ok**

**RECUERDEN si no hay review no hay fics!!! Espero y cuando suba este tener 55 o mas reviews al menos por favor!!**

**Solo opriman un boton y ya!!**

**Atte… Uchiha,gen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi, pero este fic es producto mio. Algun tipo de plagio haganmelo saber.**

**El fic es OCC y este capitulo contiene un pequeño lime, nada fuerte pero si se quieren arriesgar.**

**Pervertido**

**Capitulo IV**

"**Castigo"**

Intentó moverse rápido al ritmo que sus piernas comenzaban a relajarse, y lo hizo, corrió fuerte hasta llegar a la puerta, pero la tensa mano de Sasuke la sujetó del antebrazo jalándola hacia él cerrando consigo la puerta.

Sus ojos verdes demandaban angustia, mientras que los otros color carbón mostraban el placer de la tentación.

Disfrutaba el papel que ella había tomado, disfrutaba atormentar a la chica de cabellos rosados.

Ella era un conejillo asustado, y él un lobo esperando a atacar.

Rayos.

Estaba en problemas, y su querido "papi" no la sacaría de esta.

…Y hablando los problemas…

Los recuerdos le llegaron como una bomba en su rosada cabeza. Haciendo que toda su inmunda tristeza se fuera y la tremenda furia se estableciera.

Y en un vago intento por rebelar al delincuente que tenia en frente, divulgó su vista hacia los bolsillos de éste, encontrándose sorprendidamente con una parte de tela de hasta ahora su perdido sujetador.

-¡Uchiha!-se atrevió a gritarle, con toda la furia que sustentaba en ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó descuidado, aventurándose a lo que iba suceder. -¿Algún problema con…?-cortó-¿esto?-dijo sacándose el ultrajado brasier, presumiéndole a Sakura su recompensa

La cara de Sakura se colapsó en un sonoro gritillo, mientras sus ojos miraban furica su querida prenda, que era fuertemente maltratada por las gruesas manos de Sasuke.

Sasuke en su lugar se mantuvo riendo, pero la chica con un golpe simplemente lo calló, dejándolo en el suelo con un gran chichón. Completamente…fuera de combate.

-Eres un degenerado,…-lo golpeaba ya en el suelo.-Un estupido,-y el sonreía, con toda la paciencia del mundo.- ¡Y pervertido!-lo abofeteo un par de veces y le escupió, dando por fin su discusión. Y quitándole la prende de la mano, se marchó.

-Se te ven bien desde aquí-dijo Sasuke en el suelo, contemplando su cuerpo con su sensual caminar. Ella le ignoro.

Al terminar el pasillo se escuchó un portazo, él volvió a reír como niño pequeño, sabiendo de la travesura que había hecho.

-Hmn mujeres-las maldijo-¿Quién las entiende?-se preguntó para si.

Y es que **todas** las mujeres estaban muertas por él, pero una al parecer se dignaba de su auto eficiencia, demonios, como si fuera perfecta…

Tsk…realmente lo es.

Miró por breves segundos el bulto de su pantalón, y chasqueó la lengua enojado. Ahora tenía que lidiar con un problema.

En 3 minutos estaría en el baño.

* * *

Y a metros de su casa estaba ella, caminando libremente con su duro caminar, que por poco hacia añicos la banqueta.

Aún seguía muy molesta.

-Pervertido- dijo quedito, ignorando las miradas curiosas y las caras rojas de los hombres al pasar. Eso no le pareció nada normal.

Siguió caminando, con sus manos estiradas hacia abajo y sus puños apretados. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que algo tenia en su mano.

Al parecer se encontraba apretando algo.

Se avergonzó fuertemente. Y no era de esperar, ya que tenía su sujetador en la mano, a la vista de cualquier hombre que se propusiese a chonear.

Este era un día muy malo.

Maldijo un par de veces guardando despistadamente su sujetador en su bolso, fuera de eso no se atrevió a observar a nadie mas. Ahora solo quería llamar a papá.

-Joder, olvide mi celular-dijo cabreada, y es que sin uno de esos no podía llamar a casa. Y ella por obvias razones y por su visible estupidez, no podía llegar sola hasta su muy lejano hogar.

Y a juzgar por su bobo rostro, una curiosa esperanza la invadió. No quería admitirlo… pero necesitaba a Sasuke.

Talvez si hacían las paces… y lo fuera a buscar… tan sólo…

No

Nunca

-No iré a casa de Sasuke. No iré a casa de Sasuke. No iré a casa de…-

.

.

.

-Sasuke abre la puerta-chilló fuerte para que la fuera a escuchar, mientras tocaba frenéticamente dañando la madera. Esperó unos segundos y se desesperó-¡Sasuke!-volvió a gritarle, casi ordenándole que le abriera. Y a pesar de que se sentía confiada de que éste vendría… verdaderamente el nunca apareció.

-¿Sasuke?-esta vez preguntó, esperando una respuesta, pero el no se la dio.

Se estaba haciendo el difícil.

A la mierda él y a la mierda todos. Ella iba a entrar.

Y con toda la valentía del mundo abrió la puerta determinada, entrando a la casa de su peor enemigo… a una casa tan fría… tan oscura… y….oscura.

¿A dónde se fueron las agallas?

Joder.

La nena tenía pavor. Desde antes de entrar le temblaban las piernas, y ahora adentro estas parecían gelatina. Y su piel ahora era de gallina.

Pero que gran humillación.

-¿U-uchiha?-lo llamó débilmente atravesando la decorada cocina. La casa ahora estaba en penumbras, si bien afuera era un día soleado, adentro las cortinas no daban tregua al sol.

Se aventuró por las escaleras que crujían al pisar. Casi al instante se hecho para atrás, pero creo que su orgullo no la dejo.

Entró por cada una de las puertas, pero no lo encontró. Solo quedaba una puerta, al final del pasillo, y se dirigió para haya.

Al abrirla pudo notar un rayito de luz por debajo de una puerta que aparentemente parecía ser de un baño.(Osea un baño en un cuarto)

En ese momento se sintió mas tranquila.

Comenzó por observar la habitación, que por cierto era un asco.

Encontró fotografías de lindas mujeres, con poca prenda y desnudas también. Vagó su mano por uno de los estantes, encontrándose con gran cantidad de revistas, unas apropiadas, y otras…definitivamente no. Acarició finamente la madera de un buró, impactando su dedo con un usado condón.

-Dios-suspiró resentida, realmente era pervertido.

Fijó su vista a la luz del baño que se notaba por debajo de la puerta.

Se apresuró a ir hacia haya, tocándola instintivamente y pegando su oreja a la puerta esperando respuestas.

Justo cuando iba a volver tocar, una gruesa y firme mano la jaló por la cintura, acercando sus pechos a unos mpacientes labios. Sakura sólo gritó en vano chocando contra un suave colchón. Estaba acorralada, seguramente por él, y ella estaba asustada justo debajo de aquel hombre.

Pero no lo demostraría. No a Sasuke.

Su blanca piel se tensó. Sakura estaba horriblemente asustada aparte de tener calosfríos como aquella vez.

Tener el miembro duro de Sasuke no era relajante ni bonito cuando se apoya en sus caderas sin su consentimiento, ese es un hecho que no se pasa desapercibido.

-Sa-sasuke- gimió ella, al sentir la experta mano de Sasuke tocarle las piernas. Su mano se detuvo en una parte especial, acariciándole las bragas de manera suave y posando dos dedos traviesos por debajo de esta.

Sintió la cara arder de la chica por debajo de su hombro. Le pareció excitante e inconscientemente gimió.

¿Desde cuando el era tan débil para rebajarse a algo de tan bajo nivel?

No lo supo, pero lo ignoró.

-Este…es tu castigo-dijo gimiendo en el cuello erizando la piel de la mujer. Era demasiado excitante para él, pero sobre todo, lo era para ella. Quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y roja de la vergüenza apretando sus labios para evitar gemir.-Por…meterte conmigo-

¿Como saldrá ahora de esta?

-Por favor Sakura, no me hagas esperar mas-gimió calido en su oreja.

Sakura solamente se derritió.

**EL 10 DE JULIO ES MI CUMPLEANIOS... Y DE REGALO DE USTEDES NADA MEJOR QUE MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!! PORFAVOR.**

**SI NO HAY REVIEWS NO HAY FIC!! PARA AQUELLOS QUE SOLO LEEN LA HISTORIA Y NO DEJAN REVIEW SE SIENTE MAL SNIF!! DE REGALOO DE CUMPLEANIOS PORFAVOR.**

**Wuooo ^^ hola ya edithe… jojo perdonen la demora es que tuve unos asuntittos que hacer y aparte se fue el Internet por no pagar. Jajaja**

**Bueno… tarde una semana en hacer este fic… realmente mis ideas estan en blanco… y ahora aun mas ^^.**

**Bueno.. solo les pido reviews… depende de las firmas que yo suba fic!!!!**

Chaoo!!


End file.
